


feel the fury closing in (all resistance wearing thin)

by iamirondad



Series: Tony Stark's Guide to Keeping Peter Parker Alive [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: BAMF Peter Parker, Gen, Hurt Tony Stark, Mentioned Ben Parker, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Peter Parker is a Little Shit, Protective Peter Parker, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:34:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26110465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamirondad/pseuds/iamirondad
Summary: Tony squeezed Peter’s arm, trying to calm the situation, “It was an accident, Pete.”“Yeah.” Peter spoke through gritted teeth, he turned his head to look Steve, in the eye, “You cause a lot of accidents, don’t you, Captain?”.............................Tony Stark's Guide to Keeping Peter Parker Alive:#9: Don’t leave him in a room alone with Steve Rogers
Relationships: James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Steve Rogers & Tony Stark
Series: Tony Stark's Guide to Keeping Peter Parker Alive [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1895791
Comments: 16
Kudos: 509





	feel the fury closing in (all resistance wearing thin)

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of my 'Tony Stark's Guide To Keeping Peter Parker Alive' series. The idea is, Tony has written a guide book, with a list of rules to follow to make sure Peter is safe.
> 
> I've already got a few guidelines, but I was hoping you lovely people, could suggest some more.
> 
> Here are the guidelines, I’ve already written: [List](https://i-am-irondad.tumblr.com/tonysguide) Feel free to suggest on for me to write next!
> 
> And here is the form, to suggest an idea: [Form](https://forms.gle/msKRRqCkDtJSRk2w8)

**_#9 Don’t leave him in a room alone with Steve Rogers._ **

“Tony, I promise I didn’t see you!”

Steve sprinted around the communal lounge, throwing the cabinet doors open looking for one of their emergency first aid kits.

His face was a new shade of red, and Tony was sure, the old man had forgotten how to blink.

“Seriously—” Steve got onto his knees, pushing boxes aside to look around, “I didn’t—I was away with the fairies, that’s what my mum always used to say.” His voice went hilariously high pitched; he attempted to clear his throat, with a cough.

Tony would have laughed, if he wasn’t trying to ignore the blistering pain, in his newly dislocated shoulder.

Steve kept rambling, “I’m sorry, I wouldn’t have—"

Tony groaned as loud as he could over Steve’s whining, “Rogers, if you don’t shut up, I’m gonna push you down a flight of stairs!”

Steve’s cheeks drained of color, “Okay, okay…” He breathed, “I can—”

The tale was quite funny when Tony thought about it. He couldn’t wait to watch the footage back.

Steve found out about AirPods – eight years late, _of course,_ he was infamous for being fashionably late for things.

The problem was, he wasn’t on high alert where he was wearing them, he got lost in the music.

Poetic, _yes,_ but it was something Tony paid the price for.

While Steve was walking around, mindlessly dancing to the greatest hits of the 1930s; Tony was making his way downstairs, to find a vending machine, to collect snacks for him and Peter. He’d decided to walk, instead of using the elevator. With the wisdom of hindsight, he should have gone with the latter option.

The rest was self-explanatory; Steve accidentally knocked into his back, and Tony toppled down, two flights of stairs.

“From now on…” Tony pinched his cheek, with his prosthetic hand, “You can listen to music the old-fashioned way.”

“Yeah—"

“Scratch that.” Tony yelped, shaking his head, “You can have some of the StarkBuds. We launched months before they did!” He pointed out, “I can’t believe you dared bring Apple Tech into here, under my roof, it’s blasphemy.”

Steve bopped his head, “Got it.”

“Sacrilege.” Tony hissed, “I bet they were brainwashing you.” He blinked, to clear his vision, “Which is why you pushed me down the stairs.”

“I didn’t-“

Tony interrupted, “A lousy assassination attempt.”

Steve stood up, resting his hands on his sides, “Friday, can you get Helen Cho down here?”

“What—” Tony’s eyes flew open, “Why?”

“Because you’re slurring your speech.”

Tony breathed, “Am I?”

“Yeah.” He paced over, “And I can’t find a first aid box.”

“There’s probably not one in here.” Tony mumbled, “We’ve—we’ve only just opened this place.”

The Headquarters was rebuilt after Thanos’ destroyed it. It only took a year. It had risen, like a phoenix out of the ashes.

“I know.”

Soft footsteps coming into the room caught Tony's attention. He knew that walking pattern, like the back of his hand, he didn’t even need to look up, “Peter?”

“Tony?” Peter’s voice was laced with confusion and panic, he rushed over, blatantly ignoring Steve, “What happened?!”

Tony gave a dismissive wave of his hand, “I’m fine.”

Steve stood straight, “It’s my fault, son.”

Peter turned his head, narrowing his eyes, “It is?”

“He didn’t do it on purpose, kiddo.” Tony cut in, resting a hand on Peter’s arm, “He-he didn’t see me, or—hear me.” He laughed, “Away with the fairies, wasn’t it, Rogers?”

“Yeah.”

Peter didn't laugh, “What happened?”

Tony answered, “Flight of stairs—"

Peter exploded, his face burning red, “You pushed him down the stairs?”

Steve took one step back, “I didn’t—"

Tony squeezed Peter’s arm, trying to calm the situation, “It was an accident, Pete.”

 _“Yeah.”_ Peter spoke through gritted teeth, he turned his head to look Steve, in the eye, “You cause a lot of _accidents_ , don’t you, _Captain_?”

“Jesus.” Tony hid his eyes behind his hand, “You’ve obviously spent way too much time with Rhodey, kiddo.” He stuttered, “Pre—Pre Thanos, he’s not _as_ —Angry as he…used to be at-everything.”

Peter steadied his hand against Tony’s prosthetic arm, “Fri, where’s Cho?”

 _“She’s on her way, with Master Rhodes_.”

Steve asked, “ETA?”

_“Five minutes.”_

Peter knelt on the floor, “What hurts?”

“I think I dislocated my shoulder.”

“And?”

“I _might_ have a concussion.”

Peter snorted a laugh, “Might.”

Steve swayed closer.

Peter’s expression hardened, “You can go.”

Steve’s face dropped, he almost looked wounded, “No, I wanna wait.”

Peter snapped, “Don’t you think you’ve done enough?”

“Peter.” Tony used his best ‘dad’ voice, but it was hard, with the blistering pain, and all the black dots blocking his eyesight, “Stop this, it’s ridiculous.”

“Sorry, Tony.” Peter ducked his head, “But you’ve had eight years to forgive him, I’ve barely had three.”

“I know—but it’s civil, kiddo.” Tony pointed out, “There’s not bad blood between us.”

Peter erupted, “That’s because you let people walk all over you!”

Tony gasped, “Wow.”

Peter never sounded like himself when he was angry, especially around Steve. Peter was innocent and gentle, the majority of the time, but he could be rather scary when he was up against somebody he didn’t trust.

There was a reason, Tony never wanted them to be left alone in a room together.

In Peter’s eyes, Steve was the guy who beat Tony up and left him for dead. That was Rhodey’s version of the events _, obviously_ , but Tony couldn’t deny that there were certain accuracies.

Peter watched his Uncle Ben die, and then he chased down the guy who did it; he was faced with the opportunity to kill him.

He was a fourteen, at the time, burdened with immense power, but thankfully, he had a moral compass. He could have easily done it, but he didn’t. It must have taken more than willpower, but he webbed that guy up and left him for the cops to deal with.

Perhaps, the memory of that day was too heavy to bear.

Tony grabbed Peter’s low hanging wrist, “I know it feels like that, but Rogers and I, we—we spoke it out.”

Peter snapped, “I know.”

Tony felt a twinge of pain, travel down the back of his head. He hunched over, attempting to breathe through it.

“Tony—” Peter panicked, “You okay?”

“I’m fine.” Tony looked up, “Just—”

He couldn’t stop his eyelids from growing heavier.

Steve reached out.

Peter spat, “Don’t touch him!”

“Peter.” Tony cried out, “Don’t fight—”

“Cho and Rhodey are gonna be here soon.” Peter supported Tony’s weight, without interfering with his dislocated shoulder, “You’ll be okay.”

“Stay…” Tony mumbled, trying to keep his eyes open, “Stay where I can see you.”

Peter offered him a weak smile, “You got it.”

Steve’s hand rested against Tony’s back, and Tony knew exactly where this action would lead.

Peter barked, “Go away!”

“Son, I’m trying—"

“Stop calling me that!"

Tony’s throat cracked, “Peter—"

Peter snarled, ignoring Tony’s pleas to stop, “You did this.”

Steve muttered, “I know.”

Peter’s anger had gripped on tight and wasn’t letting him go, “He’s still got scars from the last time you hurt him, he doesn't need anymore!"

Tony whined, desperately fighting for his kid, but this time, he couldn’t speak.

Tony took Peter’s hand, trying to pull him back.

Part of him wished that Steve would leave, but he was trying to make amends for Siberia, by _staying_.

Steve stood his ground, “I’m trying to help.”

“It doesn’t feel like it.” Peter kept a strong hand on Tony, “All you have ever done is hurt him. You never notice him, unless he’s done something that inconveniences you!”

“I just—"

Peter cried, “Shut up!”

Tony couldn’t hold onto consciousness any longer.

_“Tony!”_

* * *

Tony woke with a jolt, he was sitting upright in a hospital bed.

The room was spinning.

“Hey, hey—” Rhodey jumped up, gently pushing Tony back down, “It’s okay.”

Tony blinked, and everything stood still, “Honeybear?”

“The one and only.” Rhodey winked, “Take it slow. They’ve only just reset your shoulder.”

“Hm.” Tony bit his lip, “Feels like it.”

“You’re well on the road to recovery.”

“Nice.” Tony hummed, “Where’s—Where’s Peter?”

Rhodey widened his eyes, “About that—"

Tony yelped, “Rhodey?”

Rhodey stepped over, “He’s right here.”

Peter was curled up, on the couch in the corner, hooked up to an oxygen concentrator.

“What—” Tony’s world started shifting off its axis again, “What the _hell_ happened?!”

“I had to sedate him.”

“You had to sedate him?!”

“Yeah, with the supersoldier stuff.” Rhodey sighed, “Cho just wanted to keep an eye on him since it’s never been used on him before.”

“What—” Tony shook his head, “Why did you have to sedate him?”

“Because he was feral, Tony.” Rhodey’s face dropped, “I’ve never seen him like it. He couldn’t be reasoned with.” He gave a half-shrug, “We were worried he’d end up breaking down into an anxiety attack. Sedating him seemed the best bet.”

Tony pressed his hand against his face, “God.”

“He’s got some internalized anger.” Rhodey raised an eyebrow, “Against Steve Rogers apparently...."

Tony brought his hand down, "Hm." His eyes traveled over to Peter again, "Damn it-"

"Damn it?"

"I don't know." Tony let go of a slow breath, "I don't think he's got a vendetta against Rogers, I just think he's putting him in the same place as somebody else, that he can't reach."

Rhodey rested a hand on his hip, "Who?"

“Dennis Carradine.”

Rhodey crossed his arms, “He's the guy who killed Pete's Uncle?”

“Yeah.” Tony softened his voice, to a whisper, “Peter came face-to-face with him, could have killed him, right there and then, but he didn’t.”

“Of course, he didn’t.” Rhodey said unsurprised, “Kid’s an innocent as they come.”

“I think the thought crossed his mind though.” Tony theorized, “And that’s what scares him. Knowing that he could have killed that guy.”

“And....” Rhodey darted his eyes to Peter, “He sees Carradine in Rogers?”

“Carradine killed Ben.” Tony pointed out, “And Rogers…”

“Almost killed you?”

“He didn’t—"

“—The medical records would say different.”

Tony cut in, “I forgave him.”

“I know, but Peter hasn’t.” Rhodey's mouth twitched into a smile, “Tony, you’re his dad now, you know?”

“Yeah.”

“His parents and his uncle died in unexpected circumstances.” Rhodey said quietly, “Before their time, and you’ve almost died, three times since he became part of your life. That’s a lot on his shoulders. He doesn’t wanna lose you.” He held up his hand, “Get it in your head, that he wants to keep you safe, as much as you want to protect him..."

"I get that.." 

“Oh, and you should see the state that Rogers is in.” He barked a laugh, “I think the kid scared the shit out of him.”

“Ha.” He looked to Peter, and then back to Rhodey, “Can you get me some water please?”

“A please?” Rhodey stepped back, going for the door, “That concussion has done a number on you.”

“Thank you!”

Rhodey muttered his surprise under his breath, as he left the room.

Tony leaned to his side, “Hey, kid.”

Peter didn’t shift, but Tony knew it was an act.

“Peter—”

_Still nothing._

Tony nagged, “Spidey, kid, Pete, Underoos, Peter, kiddo—"

Peter rolled his head away, “I’m sleeping.”

“You seem to have forgotten that I know you.”

Peter sat up, brushing his hair out of his face, “Yeah.” He carefully pulled out the nasal cannula, "You do." 

“Kid—"

Peter jumped up onto his feet, “I’m fine.”

“Those sedatives are something else—"

Peter nodded slowly, “They are.”

Tony lifted up the bed, with the controller, until his back was straight, “Come here.” He shuffled over, ignoring the stinging sensation in his shoulder.

Peter waddled over and sat beside him.

Tony wrapped his prosthetic arm around his back.

Peter hung his head, “Sorry.”

“You don’t have to apologize.” Tony said, “I get it.”

“I don’t hate Rogers.”

“I know-“

“Guess, I’m just…” Peter shrugged, “I wasn’t around when you forgave him.”

“It might take some time for you two, to get along, but I’d like you to.” Tony grinned, “Especially if you’re gonna be fighting together.”

Peter frowned, “I thought he retired?”

“Yeah, so have I.” He snickered, “I think an Avenger retiring is the same as an everyday person going on vacation.”

“I guess.”

Tony bobbed Peter’s nose, “You’re allowed to be angry, kiddo.” He reassured him, “But it shouldn’t have to build up…”

“You were right about Carradine.” Peter admitted, “I thought about killing him, but I could never.” He hesitated, “I’m angry that I ever thought about doing it. I wish I’d shouted at him, let him know that he ruined my life. All I did was web him up and swing away.” He sniffled, “I guess…Rogers is—"

“Somebody, to shout at?”

“He hurt you.” Peter’s voice cracked, “It’s the closest I’m ever gonna get, but Rogers isn’t Carradine. He’s a good man. He has made mistakes, but he’s trying to be better.”

"Kiddo." He combed a hand through Peter's curls, "If you ever wanna talk about Carradine or anything, I'm here, you know?"

"Yeah..." Peter rested his head against Tony’s chest, “I know." 

**Author's Note:**

> The title is a lyric from Madness by Ruelle.


End file.
